So It Goes
by KellieMackay
Summary: She always knew it would be a one way trip. -any feedback is really appreciated x-


Shepard struggled to make her way towards the beam that the child know as 'the catalyst' had told her led to the synthesis of the galaxy. It seemed like the best choice - mass relays could be rebuilt, and the reapers would no longer be a threat. The driving force, however, was that there was no way she could destroy every synthetic life. That meant Edi, and every single Geth out there. "I may believe that sacrifice is necessary, but I won't choose it for other 'people.' Even if they are synthetic, they're still alive." she thought, determining that destruction wasn't a plausible solution.

"Will… will my body still exist even though it uses my 'energy'?" she hesitantly called to catalyst.

"Yes. It will most likely be sent back to earth through the beam."

She nodded curtly.. the kid made her uncomfortable.

Trying to gather her thoughts about what she had to do, she pulled out her omni tool and selected the option of recording a vid.

She said her thank-you's and final goodbyes: To Garrus, her best friend. Always there, through thick and thin.

To Tali, who was Garrus was now incredibly happy with. It made her smile to think of two people she cared for so much to have each other.

To Joker… She loved him, he had been her brother since the beginning of her time on the original Normandy. They needed each other, Jokers poorly timed jokes and Shepard's strong leadership. They were a damn good team.

By now she was in tears.

To Edi- she would be practically human now, and Aurora hoped she had a bright future with Joker. It was an honor to know her.

To Liara, the best friend she ever had. A sister, practically. "Tell Feron I said to just go for it already." she poked, knowing that she would need something to smile about.

To Kaidan, the first person she ever let in. She told him all was forgiven. She didn't care about horizon, not at all. "I'm glad you were there at the end of it all, regardless."

To James- "You're the best damn marine I've seen. Good luck in the N7 program. You'll show them how it's done, even without me as your trainer. Oh- if anyone asks about me, be sure to tell them I preferred to be called Lola." Shepard gave a sad smile.

To Anderson, even though she had no idea if he was still alive. "Anderson... I consider you a father. Thank you so so much sir, you're my hero and have given me everything I needed to do what I do. I'm happy I could make you proud."

She gave praise for Specialist Traynor and her skills, also thanking her for being a friend.

Shepard was getting ready to end her message because she didn't have time to say something to everyone so she wrapped it up.

"Thank you, so much. Everyone. I love you. We did the impossible - united a galaxy. Anyone I didn't name specifically, you're still the best damn thing that's ever happened to me. I suppose it's my time to go. Just know that I wouldn't change a thing, not a single fucking thing. Goodbye." She saluted the recorder and Shepard shut off her omni tool hoping the message would survive.

The catalyst nodded, and she started walking towards the beam, steadily quickening her pace as she got closer. Finally she was at the edge and knowing she had to, she jumped in. As she fell, she thought of everyone she'd met on this incredible journey in a haze, glad to have known each one of them. Even the nasty councilors who didn't listen to her.

All at once, it was done. She felt the beam rip through her, but it was over so quickly she was never in pain. Shepard went into an instant deep sleep, the kind where you have the most vivid dreams.

A vivid dream… Yes. That's what it felt like when she started breathing in shallow breaths of salty air hours later. She remembered everything... it was strange to not feel any pain. Without having the will to open her eyes yet she tried to asses where she was. She felt cool water swirling around her waist.

She then finally opened her eyes, to realize she was amidst a sea of beautiful aquamarine water. There was a shore ahead of her, so Shepard started wading towards it. The water was surprisingly easy to navigate. In her time on earth and other parts of the galaxy she didn't remember it being so effortless to walk through.

Slowly she remembered that she should be bloodied, bruised and broken. She outstretched her arms in front of her and was happily surprised that there wasn't a drop of blood, a scratch, or even the faintest bruise left on her skin. Though the sight of her waist down was warped by the small waves, Shepard could tell that her legs were indeed clear of injuries as well.

She was wearing a long white dress as well, and though Shepard was not a dress type of girl, she felt free gliding through the water in it.

"Where the hell am I?" she thought. Shepard had reached the shore and felt her feet sink into the sand. It was the most wonderful feeling, the grains between her toes.

"Maybe, just maybe, _this_ is what he was talking about." she wondered to herself. However, someone had heard her. For from over a small dune she heard someone call to see if anyone was there. It was an all too familiar voice of the one she loved, but Shepard was still wary.

She walked slowly up the hill and over it, to see a drell sitting on the sand, meditating. It really was him. This **was** what across the sea meant, and his prayer for her had paid off. She couldn't bring herself to interrupt his peace, though, so instead she simply marveled at him from a few feet away.

His eyes, now closed, that she had stared deeply into. His hands that she had clasped in hers so many times. His face, which she had kissed every inch of and knew so very well.

"Thane." she breathed, relieved, quietly so he wouldn't be interrupted. But of course, the precise assassin noticed everything. He turned his head ever so slightly and

opened his eyes to see her seated in the sand with her knees to her chest. She was as beautiful as he'd ever seen her, an omniscient glow to her skin.

"Siha?" he stood up slowly, obviously shocked. Aurora simply nodded and then couldn't contain herself anymore. She ran towards him and he caught her in his arms. They were perfectly in sync, the same as before.

"Oh, it really is you." she sobbed into his neck. His braced his arms tightly around her and he spun around in pure bliss. When he set her down, she looked up at him with tears rolling down her face. Thane used his thumb to wipe each one away and then kissed her deeply, the long reunion they had both been awaiting.

"Yes, yes it is. And it really is you. I've missed you so." He kissed her forehead, a feeling of pure ecstasy washing over him. "I promised I'd meet you here, didn't I?"

"You did, and you always come through. Always." she smiled up at him, the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

"And I always will." he embraced her again and there they were, just being together. No galaxy threatening problems, no terminal illnesses, just them.

The rest of the "gang" came slowly, one by one. All with stories to tell.

Ashley, Mordin, and Kasumi were all there when she arrived, though. It was nice to "catch up" together. Aurora had no idea the afterlife would feel so normal. You would've thought they all lived in suburban houses back on earth.

First it was Joker, along with Edi. He told her that they had seen her vid, and "everyone lost it." (Not him, he said. Joker never cries. He was lying of course; Shepard could see it happen while looking down at them.) Her "brother" was along- side her though, so she didn't bother mocking his "tough guy" routine, she was simply ecstatic to see him face to face again.

Then came Jack, who got in a huge biotic accident while protecting her students. Still, she was happy to have gone out with a bang- typical Jack.

Then Liara, who told them all grand stories of rebuilding Thessia and settling down with Feron (who would arrive about a year later.)

Eventually, they were all there. Best of friends together again, living there "lives" with no problems and occasionally checking in on the loved ones they'd left on their various homes.

Everything was perfect.

Shepard wouldn't have changed a thing.


End file.
